


Until The Day We Die

by BambiScott



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t expect to see Bonnie at her door. (spoilers up till 3.03)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Day We Die

Lucy doesn’t expect to see Bonnie at her mother’s door. Her mother, Joanna, is Bonnie’s dad’s second cousin. Lyle Bennett says they are here for the family reunion that isn’t really a reunion because most of the Bennett’s are dead now.

But Lucy can tell that’s a lie.

She lets them unpack before she sneaks into the hallway by the kitchen to overhear her mother and Lyle.

“Bonnie’s into deep magic. I swear my mother shouldn’t have told her a thing.”

“Now Lyle she’s a Bennett. If I heard correctly she found Emily’s necklace last year.”

“The necklace that got my mother killed than yes. My powers are weak. I haven’t practiced in years. Jo there’s vampires in Mystic Falls how can I let her stay there?”

“Lyle she’s there for a reason. Taking her on some family trip isn’t going to change what Bonnie is. Its her birthright.”

Lucy can hear the sincere words her mother speaks. She’s known she’s been a disappointment ever since she chose the wrong side.

She finds Bonnie on the porch swing looking at a picture of the boy she saw her with the first time they met.

“He’s a cutie.”

Bonnie blushes and puts her cell phone away. 

“Now cuz tell me what you have gotten yourself into.”

After Bonnie tells her about all the power she took in, how she faked being dead and Lyle didn’t notice, how she almost killed an original, and yes how she brought Jeremy back to life Lucy isn’t sure she should be the one to tell her this.

But she’s the only one with real power left besides Bonnie.

“They will come for you.” Bonnie gives her a look. “Any vampire that can make out you are a witch will come. You have chosen the right side Bonnie. Unlike me. I still have so many debts to pay that’s why you need to know.”

She’s not sure how to say the part about unending doom.

“Bennett’s who practice witchcraft never make it out alive. Expect for Great Aunt Gloria.”

She knows its not what her younger cousin expected to hear. Lucy had no way of protecting herself let alone Bonnie. Magic in the Bennett clan never surpasses the next generation.

Every Bennett is doomed until the day they die.

  



End file.
